zolasanatomyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zola Shepherd
Zola Grey Shepherd, born Zola Limbani,is very eager to be a surgeon like her parents. Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd's daughter, and Bailey Shepherd 's sister. History Early Life She first arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West thanks to Alex Karev's Africa Project. Derek was the first one to take a shine to her, because when he was holding her to examine her, she stopped crying and Alex remarked that she liked him. Later that day, he suggested the adoption to Meredith and she agreed. Meredith soon bonded with the baby as well. Meredith and Derek were granted temporary custody of Zola not long after Derek found out that Meredith had tampered with his trial to ensure that Adele Webber got the active agent. However, Meredith brought her home alone, because Derek was mad at her. Two weeks later, Zola was taken away from them due to Meredith being fired and lying to the social worker about the status of their marriage. While in foster care, Zola came into the hospital because her shunt was malfunctioning and that caused an intestinal blockage. She underwent a major surgery performed by Alex Karev and Arizona Robbins. Meredith and Derek were disraught, but they could not see her because the adoption was still under examination.When Alex finally told them the surgery had gone well, Meredith burst into tears and Derek finally forgave her for what happened with the clinical trial. Later that night, they sang a lullaby to her over the phone while Cristina Yang was taking care of her at the hospital. Later, Meredith and Derek got a hearing to try to regain custody. This was probably thanks to Alex tracking down the judge and telling him that Meredith and Derek were the best possible parents for Zola. Despite this, not long after that phone call, the social worker told Meredith that since their hearing had been cancelled, they were probably not going to get custody. However, the following morning, she brought Zola to Meredith and Derek's and told them that the baby was theirs. Growing up, Zola was best friends with Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. Their friendship continued into adulthood. Zola also had a great professional relationship and friendship with William George Bailey "Tuck" Jones and she is said to have viewed Richard Webber as a father figure. Tuck let Zola into the OR during Richard's surgery, and when he died on the table Zola began hysterically crying. Tuck tried to kiss Zola to calm her down and their friendship subsequently suffered. Relationships Friendships Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres Familial Bailey Shepherd Meredith Grey Derek Shepherd Macy Jones Professional Career Zola graduated from Columbia University, and went onto complete her internship and residency at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She went on to become Chief Resident in her class. After choosing neuro as her specialty, her application for a fellowship was initally denied, but then when one of the applicants dropped out she was given the position. Zola eventually completed her fellowship and became an attending neurosurgeon. Notes and Trivia *She was born with spina bfida and hydrocephalus. This caused her to undergo several surgeries, one of them being performed by her father. *Her godmother is Cristina Yang. *Her middle name is Grey, after her mother’s surname. *When she was younger, she had pink wallpaper and boy band posters in her bedroom. Notable Episodes These episodes are Zola-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:S3 Characters Category:S4 Characters Category:S5 Characters Category:S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Main Characters